


Take a Break

by goldentickettoimagination



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentickettoimagination/pseuds/goldentickettoimagination
Summary: Here’s a little Peter Maximoff imagine. I was inspired to write this when I was listening to “That’s the Way” by Led Zeppelin. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!





	Take a Break

Peter knew you were stressed, there were only two weeks left until the end of the school year.

Unfortunately, you had failed a mock exam for one of your classes.

The points for this final exam would be a huge percentage of what your final grade in the class would be.

If you passed, your grade would go up and if you didn’t, your grade would be knocked down a letter.

It was upsetting because you had passed every assignment with flying colors, and now, you had failed the practice exam.

You were working yourself hard because you were determined to pass it.

Peter hated seeing you like this.

Always stressing over school work and exams when you didn’t need to.

You always got straight A’s in all your classes and you are one the smartest people he knows.

He’s watching you as you quickly turn the pages of the textbooks in front of you, furiously jotting down notes in the margins of the questions marked with a red pen.

“Y/N!” he calls out.

“I’m almost done.” You say, not even looking up from the work in front of you.

You’ve said this three times already.

Every time he calls your name, you either ignore him or tell him you’re almost done.

Peter gets up and walks over to you.

“Y/N, you need to take a break. You’ve been going over this exam for hours now.”

“Peter, I’m fine. I’ll take a break when I’m finished.” You say shooing him off.

“Alright that’s it.” Peter says as he grabs the exam and textbooks from the table.

He’s out of the door before you’ve realized what’s happened.

The second he returns to the room he says “I’ll give everything back after you take a break.”

“Maximoff, if you don’t bring me my stuff right now!”

He’s half tempted to go racing to retrieve them, whenever you call him by his last name, he knows you’re serious.

But he can’t stand seeing you like this any longer, so he doesn’t break.

If he has to drag you out the house for some fresh air, then so be it.

“Y/N, just do this for me okay? Just take a small break please.”

You sigh. “Peter, I…”

“Don’t say you’re fine because you aren’t. Just come with me for a few minutes or else I’ll leave you in the middle of nowhere.”

“You wouldn’t!” you shriek.

“If it got you away from the school work, I would.”

And the deadpan expression on his face shows you that he is not kidding.

“Okay, okay!” you quickly get out.

“Good. One second.” He says as he kisses you on the forehead before he speeds off.

You don’t even have time to roll your eyes before he’s back.

“Ready?” he says holding his arm out for you to take.

“No.” you say.

“That’s too bad.” He retorts.

When you reach your destination, you look around to observe your surroundings.

Peter’s brought you to a forest, and there beside the river is a small picnic.

You turn to look at him “You said only a few minutes.”

“Yeah, well I lied. You need a break, so come on.” He says as he pushes you towards the red and white checkered blanket that is covered with various foods.

As you’re moving to sit, he’s already eaten a Twinkie and he’s reaching for his second.

“One box I get, but why do you need to have 2 more. There’s 10 in each box Peter!” You tease.

“Because Y/N.” Was all you could understand as he crammed another cake in his mouth.

Even though you told yourself that you didn’t need a break, you’re happy Peter talked you into it.

Since you had woken up, you had been going through your textbooks to fill in the correct answers of every missed question and review each one over and over until it was stuck in your head.

You hadn’t realized how exhausted you were.

But being out the house, enjoying the scenery, the sound of the river flowing pass and the smile on Peter’s face, you now felt better.

As you get up and walk towards the river, you make your way over to sit on one of the rocks as you kick off your shoes and socks along with the rest of your clothes.

It’s the splash of you jumping into the river and screaming from how cold it is that Peter even notices you had gotten up.

When he sees you, he laughs and runs towards the river kicking his clothes off as he yells “CANNONBALL” before jumping into the water.

When he emerges, his silver hair is covering his face.

You make your way over to him and gently run your fingers through his hair to push it back.

“Having a good time?”

“Nope.” You joke as you move pass him to continue swimming.

He laughs as he watches you swim around until you grow tired and turn to lay on your back.

Your eyes are closed as you continue to float along the water.

Peter can’t take his eyes off you.

The way the water is glistening on your skin and the sun shining overhead and the look of content on your face is all it takes for him to be happy.

It bothers him when you work yourself to hard about school and you do it quite often.

So, he’s always there to whisk you away when he knows you need to take a break.

Even when you put up a fight and say you’re fine.

He always knows.

And you love him for that.

You need to learn to let yourself relax and not stress too much.

When you open your eyes, Peter is seated on one of the rocks closest to the river with a towel wrapped around him and another towel placed on top of your clothes.

You swim over to where he’s seated and climb out to join him.

“We can leave in a minute.”

“Can we stay another hour or so?” you ask while yawning.

Peter smiles. “Yeah.” He replies as he wraps an arm around your shoulder.

“Thank you Peter for always taking care of me.”

“Anytime.” He says as he places a kiss to your cheek.

You weren’t even aware that you were dozing off.

When you wake up, you’re in your room with Peter laying by your side.

The soft snores coming from him and the last light that is still coming from outside illuminate his silver hair.

You move yourself closer to him as you place a kiss to his shoulder and drift back to sleep.


End file.
